


The Abomination

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014), Sefer Shmot | Book of Exodus
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: เขามักจะร่วมหลับนอนร่วมกับโจชัวเป็นการหลับนอนเช่นเดียวกับที่ชายหนุ่มจะนอนกับหญิงสาว





	The Abomination

เขามักจะหลับนอนร่วมกับโจชัว

จากเด็กหนุ่มชนชั้นทาสที่เขาพบครั้งแรก ณ พื้นที่ก่อสร้างในเมืองพิธอม จนอีกฝ่ายกลายเป็น ‘ทหาร’ คนสนิทที่สุดของเขา เป็นชาวฮีบรูที่เขาวางใจและมอบหมายงานให้มากที่สุด พวกเขาพูดคุยกันบ่อยครั้ง โมเสสพยายามถ่ายทอดสิ่งที่เขาเรียนรู้จากอียิปต์ให้อีกฝ่ายเรื่อยๆ ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเป็นชาวฮีบรูที่ดูจะสนใจบทบาทผู้นำของเขามากที่สุด เขาไม่เคยเป็นอาจารย์ที่ดี ใครๆก็คงจะยืนยันได้ แต่โจชัวก็ตั้งใจฟังทุกคำพูดที่เขาสอน ตั้งใจมองทุกสิ่งที่เขาทำ จนเด็กคนนั้นอ่านออกและเขียนได้ และเขาวางใจให้นำทัพออกไปรบกับชนเผ่าต่างๆโดยที่เขาจะทำเพียงเฝ้ามองจากในกระโจม

เมื่อรบเสร็จ โจชัวจะกลับมา รายงานทุกสิ่งต่อเขา

อย่างเชื่อฟัง และภักดี

แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไป หนึ่งปี ห้าปี สิบปี...

ทุกอย่างก็เริ่มต้นที่จะร่วงโรย

 

 

เขามักจะหลับนอนร่วมกับโจชัว เป็นการหลับนอนเช่นเดียวกับที่ชายหนุ่มจะนอนกับหญิงสาว

พวกเขาทำเช่นนั้นกันครั้งแรกที่เมืองพิธอมแห่งนั้น ตอนนั้นโมเสสยังเป็นนายทัพใหญ่แห่งอียิปต์ และอีกฝ่ายเป็นเพียงทาส ชายชาวอียิปต์บางพวกอาจนิยมเสพสังวาสกับเด็กหนุ่ม มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ถูกอนุมัติโดยทวยเทพ แต่ก็ไม่มีข้อห้ามเคร่งครัด มีบางสิ่งในคืนนั้นทำให้พวกเขาเลือกที่จะร่วมหลับนอนด้วยกัน

โจชัวไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากนอกจากอ้าขาให้เขา และคืนนั้นก็ดำเนินไปเช่นนั้น

และมันก็กลับมาดำเนินต่ออีกครั้ง เมื่อโมเสสกลับมาสู่อียิปต์ หลังการโดนเนรเทศ

โจชัวเติบโตขึ้นตามเวลาที่ผ่านไปนั้น พวกเขายังจดจำกันได้ ดวงตาสีฟ้าของเด็กหนุ่มมักจ้องมองเขาเสมอ

แล้วพวกเขาก็ร่วมหลับนอนกันอีกหน

และอีกหน

ในครั้งหนึ่ง โจชัวที่แสดงท่าทีสงสัยใคร่รู้ เลือกจะขึ้นคร่อมบนตัวเขาแทน

เด็กหนุ่มดูติดอกติดใจ

และเขาก็ยอมรับว่า ตนเองก็เช่นกัน

 

 

 

เวลาผ่านไปสิบปี

พวกเขายังอยู่ในทะเลทราย

โมเสสส่งลูกและภรรยาตนไปอยู่กับพ่อตาเยโธร ค่ายแรมอพยพไม่ใช่สถานที่น่าอยู่เลยแม้แต่น้อย

เขายอมรับว่าการอพยพไม่เคยอยู่ในความคิดของเขาเลย สิ่งที่เขาเรียกร้องต่อฟาโรห์คือสิทธิพลเมืองให้กับชนชั้นทาส แม้ว่ามันจะทำให้ระบอบการปกครองและเศรษฐกิจของอียิปต์เปลี่ยนโฉมหน้า แต่จะต้องมีใครสักคนเริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลงมัน มันเป็นทางออกที่ดีที่สุดต่อสถานการณ์นั้น อียิปต์เป็นพื้นที่ลุ่มแม่น้ำ ไม่มีตำแหน่งใดดีต่อการตั้งรกรากไปกว่าจุดนั้น ชาวฮีบรูแม้จะถูกกดขี่ แต่อย่างน้อย พวกเขาก็ยังมีน้ำให้ดื่ม มีธัญพืชให้ปลูก

ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะพบได้ในถิ่นทุรกันดารที่ยาห์เวห์นำพวกเขามา

ใครจะอยากออกมาใช้ชีวิตและจัดตั้งสังคมใหม่ กับกลุ่มคนนับแสนกลางทะเลทราย

มันจะกลายเป็นความวุ่นวาย โกลาหลทั้งสิ้น

พื้นที่รกร้างไม่มีอยู่จริง ที่ใดมีดินและน้ำ แม้เพียงเล็กน้อย ที่นั่นย่อมมีผู้คน โดยเฉพาะในแถบคานาอัน โมเสสเคยมาที่นี่มาก่อน เขาเคยเดินทางไปไกลกว่านั้นเสียอีกเพื่อการสงคราม และเขารู้ว่าที่นี่เต็มไปด้วยคนเถื่อน และผู้ตั้งรกรากดั้งเดิม

ผู้คนแห่งคานาอันเป็นศัตรูต่อพวกเขาในทันที นั่นเป็นตอนที่กองกำลังของโมเสสที่ฝึกฝนเพื่อทำสงครามกองโจรกับอียิปต์มีบทบาทขึ้นมา

เขามอบหมายโจชัวเป็นหัวหน้าของกองกำลังพวกนั้น

ในช่วงแรก โจชัวมักจะมาขอหลับนอนกับเขาทุกครั้งที่รบชนะหรือฝึกหนักเสร็จสิ้น

ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่เขาจะไม่ยอม

วันเวลาผ่านไป เหล่าผู้อพยพเริ่มทะเลาะเบาะแว้ง

ตอนนั้น ที่พวกเขาเริ่มหันไปบูชารูปปั้นวัว

เมื่อมีคนฮีบรูผู้หนึ่งคิดจะสถาปนาตนเป็นผู้นำแทน

โมเสสที่เหนื่อยล้าและโกรธเกรี้ยว

ได้สั่งประหารทุกคนที่คิดเข้าร่วมไปที่ตีนเขาซีนาย

เป็นตอนนั้นที่โจชัวมีความเห็นไม่ตรงกับเขาเป็นครั้งแรก

แต่เด็กหนุ่มยังไม่พูดอะไร

โจชัวมาขอหลับนอนกับเขาอีกครั้งเมื่อกลิ่นคาวเลือดของชนชาติเดียวกันเหล่านั้นจางหายไป

เด็กหนุ่มกระทำรุนแรง

แต่เขาไม่สามารถส่งเสียงร้องได้

ไม่มีใครในค่ายรู้ถึงความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นอาโรน หรือใคร

มันเป็นความลับของพวกเขาทั้งสอง

เพียงสองคน

ที่ไม่สามารถเอ่ยปากบอกกับใคร

 

 

 

มาลักเคยพูดกับเขาเรื่องนี้

แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของเขา

“การหลับนอนของเพศเดียวกันจะไม่ทำให้เกิดลูก” เด็กชายคนนั้นบอก ในกระโจมบูชา โดยไม่มองหน้าโมเสสด้วยซ้ำ “ท่านควรจะออกกฎ เพิ่มเพื่อควบคุมคนของท่าน ท่านนายพล”

“....” โมเสสนิ่งเงียบ

เขาอาจกำลังรอให้อีกฝ่ายบอกว่าสิ่งที่พวกเขากำลังทำนั้นผิด

แต่มาลักก็ไม่ได้กล่าวอะไรต่อ

“กฏนั้นควรเป็นเช่นไร”

โมเสสยกลิ่มถ่านขึ้น จดมันลงบนม้วนกระดาษ อย่างที่เขามักทำ

“ให้ผู้กระทำต้องตาย อย่างไรก็ได้”

เขาจดลงไป ตามเสียงของเด็กชาย

“อ้อ”

โมเสสชะงักมือตามเสียงนั้น

“แต่ท่านไม่ได้มีภรรยาเป็นชาวฮีบรูอยู่แล้ว” มาลักพูดต่อ “การไม่ให้กำเนิดบุตรที่ไม่ใช่ชาวฮีบรูนั้นไม่มีปัญหาหรอก”

แล้วมาลักก็หายไปจากสายตาเขา

โมเสสนิ่งเงียบอยู่ในกระโจมนั้นอยู่นาน

ก่อนเขาจะนำกฎใหม่นั้นไปรวบรวมกับกฎอื่นๆ

ในวันรุ่งขึ้น บัญญัติใหม่จึงเป็นที่ทราบกันในค่าย

รักร่วมเพศ จึงกลายเป็นสิ่งที่น่าเกลียดชัง

ตามบัญญัติของพระเป็นเจ้า

 

 

โมเสสเป็นผู้จัดระบบค่ายนี้ด้วยตนเอง แต่เดิมทุกข้อขัดแย้งจะต้องนำมาให้เขาพิจารณา แต่ด้วยจำนวนคน มันกลายเป็นเรื่องยุ่งยาก โมเสสจึงจัดตั้งคณะผู้ที่จะคอยพิจารณาคดี แยกไปในแต่ละเผ่า

ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา มีหญิงและชายสองคู่ถูกปาหินไปจนตาย จากการพิจารณาเหล่านั้น

ส่วนตัวเขาเอง

เขาเลือกจะไม่อ่านรายงานนั่นด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

โจชัวมาพบเขาในคืนหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน ปกติผู้รับใช้ผู้นี้จะคอยช่วยงานเขาในยามกลางวัน และคอยเฝ้าอยู่หน้ากระโจมในยามค่ำคืน

อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้พูดอะไรตอนที่ดันร่างเขาให้นอนลงบนพื้นกระโจม

โมเสสไม่เคยขัดขืน มันคือกิจกรรมที่ผ่อนคลายเพียงอย่างเดียวที่เขาสามารถหาได้จากในค่ายอพยพนี้

หากกิจกรรมนั้นยังอยู่ในกรอบของ ความผ่อนคลาย

โจชัวเคยดูเป็นเด็กในสายตาของแม่ทัพแห่งอียิปต์ แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปเกือบยี่สิบปี เด็กชนชั้นทาสผู้นั้นก็ได้กลายเป็นชายหนุ่ม

และเขา ก็กำลังย่างเข้าสู่วัยชรา

โจชัวดันขาเขาออกกว้างพอที่จะให้ตนเองคุกเข่าลงตรงกลาง ชายหนุ่มมักไม่เริ่มต้นด้วยการสัมผัสใดๆมากนัก

“ท่านทำ” โจชัวเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ

โมเสสนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนเอื้อมมือไปหยิบขวดเล็กที่ข้างตัว เทน้ำมันเปียกลื่นลงบนมือเล็กน้อย พอจะให้ชุ่ม

พวกเขาต้องยิ่งใช้มันอย่างประหยัด

ชายอายุมากกว่าค่อยๆเลิกผ้าท่อนล่างตนขึ้น ใช้นิ้วที่เปียกชุ่มแทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางที่หว่างขาตนเอง

เขาไม่ได้หลุดส่งเสียง แม้แต่นิดเดียว

โจชัวจ้องเขาด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้า แทบไม่กะพริบ จนโมเสสใส่นิ้วที่สอง ขยับขยายจนกล้ามเนื้อภายในเริ่มผ่อนคลายพอประมาณ

แล้วโมเสสจึงเอื้อมมือไปเลิกผ้าอีกฝ่ายขึ้น สัมผัสกับแก่นกายที่แข็งขืน รูดมือไปตามความยาว จนมันชโลมไปด้วยน้ำมัน

“หมุนตัวไป” ชายหนุ่มสั่งเสียงห้วน โมเสสค่อยๆ พลิกตัว จนอยู่ในท่าคว่ำหน้า เส้นผมยาวสีดำปรกลงบนพื้นพรม แต่ยังยกสะโพกขึ้นให้อีกฝ่าย

แต่โจชัว ก็ยังไม่ทำอะไร

อีกฝ่ายนิ่งไปนาน จนเขาหันหลังกลับไปดู ช่องทางที่ถูกเตรียมพร้อมแล้วบีบเกร็ง

แล้วโจชัว ก็โน้มหน้าลงมาหา “ท่านต้องขอ”

โมเสสเม้มปาก กำหมัดแน่น

ก่อนจะกระซิบเบาๆ “เข้ามาที”

โจชัวจึงทำตามนั้น ท่อนเนื้อค่อยๆถูกดันเข้าไปในช่องทาง มันฝืดเคืองเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ไม่มากพอจะเจ็บ ตอดรัดแก่นกายของอีกฝ่ายอย่างต้อนรับดี

ร่างกายด้านล่างเคยชินกับสิ่งนี้เหลือเกิน

และเขารู้ว่าเสียงเบาๆในลำคอของโมเสสนั้นมาจากความสุขสมจากการถูกเติมเต็ม

แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ขยับต่อ

โมเสสเหลียวหลังกลับมองด้วยความฉงนอีกหน

โจชัวคลี่ยิ้มน้อยๆ เขาก้มลงจนคร่อมร่างด้านล่าง กระซิบเสียงเบาข้างหู “ท่านต้องขอต่อ”

โมเสสสูดหายใจเฮือก โจชัวรู้สึกว่าช่องทางนั้นบีบรัดเขาแรงอีกหน “ได้โปรด...ขยับ”

“แบบนี้หรือ” ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆถอนตัวออกช้าๆ จนเกือบจะหลุดออก แล้วดันสะโพกแทรกกลับไปอย่างแรงครั้งหนึ่ง

โมเสสพยักหน้า “ใช่” เมื่อเขาพูด อีกฝ่ายจึงขยับอีกครั้ง “ขยับ” และอีกครั้ง “ได้โปรด”

นั่นเรียกเสียงครางสุขสมจากร่างด้านล่างได้ เมื่อโจชัวขยับกระแทกกระทั้นทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายเปิดปากพูด

โจชัวงับใบหูเขาเบาๆหนึ่งที “ท่านชอบมันมากเลย” ร่างด้านบนกระซิบ ก่อนเริ่มขยับเป็นจังหวะต่อเนื่องอย่างที่ควรทำ พวกเขามักสวมใส่เสื้อผ้าไปด้วย เพื่อไม่ให้ผิวเนื้อกระทบกันเป็นเสียงดัง “จนข้าพอจะเดาออกว่าท่านจะต้องลำบากใจเพียงใด เมื่อต้องออกกฎนั้น”

โจชัวยังขยับต่อ รัวเร็ว รุนแรง แบบที่เขามักทำ

มันเคยทำให้โมเสสนึกขยาด แต่เมื่อถูกทำบ่อยเข้า มันก็กลายเป็นความเคยชิน

ร่างด้านล่างค่อยๆ เอื้อมมือไปที่กลางลำตัวตน ก่อนจะถูกโจชัวจับยึดไว้ ให้วางข้างลำตัวตามเดิม

“ท่านจะเสร็จได้เพราะข้าเท่านั้น” ร่างด้านบนกระซิบ “จะมีใครวิปริตได้เท่าท่านอีกกันนะ ท่านนายพล”

นั่นทำให้โมเสสนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง โจชัวไม่เคย แม้แต่ครั้งเดียว ที่จะให้ความเห็นกับเขาเช่นนี้

ยกเว้นแต่เพื่อย้อนทวนกฎหมายที่เขาเพิ่งบัญญัติ

แต่โมเสสก็ยิ่งขยับขาตนแยกออก เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายแทรกได้ลึกขึ้น เน้นย้ำกับจุดอ่อนไหวในร่างเขามากขึ้น

บางทีโจชัวก็ไม่ได้สนใจมันเท่าใด

เขาเผลอครางออกมาเมื่ออีกฝ่ายบดเบียดเข้าตรงจุดมันเต็มๆ

โจชัวพ่นลมหายใจแรงข้างหูเขา เขาจึงพอรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายใกล้จะเสร็จ

“อ เอาออกไป..ข้างนอ…”

ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะพูดจบ ร่างด้านบนก็ยืดตัวตรง จับยึดสะโพกเขาไว้ด้วยมือสองข้างไม่ให้มีโอกาสที่จะขยับหนี แทรกกายตัวเองเข้าไปให้ลึกจนสุดเท่าที่ทำได้

โมเสสสะดุ้งเกร็งเมื่อรับรู้สึกของเหลวอุ่นที่ถูกปล่อยเข้าในร่าง มันมีปริมาณมากกว่าที่เขาเคยชิน เพราะปกติเขามักให้อีกฝ่ายหลั่งด้านนอกเพื่อจะได้ไม่เสียเวลาไปทำความสะอาด

แต่นี่เป็นอีกครั้งที่โจชัวไม่ได้ฟังเขา

คราวนี้ชายหนุ่มพลิกตัวเขาให้นอนหงายขึ้น โดยยังไม่ถอนตัวออกด้วยซ้ำ เขาทำท่าเลิกคิ้วเมื่อมองลงไปที่กลางลำตัวของชายอายุมากกว่า “ท่านยังไม่เสร็จนี่?”

แต่จากน้ำเสียง มันดูไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เหนือความคาดหมาย

ราวกับเป็นการจงใจเสียมากกว่า

แล้วสะโพกนั้น จึงขยับต่อ

“ให้บอกข้าทีว่าโดนไหม” เขารับรู้ว่าโจชัวจงใจขยับเข้าไม่ลึกมาก “โดนหรือเปล่า?”

โมเสสส่ายหน้าครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนที่จะโดนมือด้านบนคว้ากรามไว้ให้อยู่นิ่ง

“พูดออกมา” อีกฝ่ายจงใจขยับเพียงแผ่วเบาอีกครั้ง

“ยัง...” ร่างด้านล่างพูดเสียงเบา และสั่น “ยังไม่โดน”

ชายหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้ม “ต้องตรงไหนถึงจะโดน” เขาขยับเข้าลึกขึ้นเล็กน้อย “ตอบข้า”

“ยัง” โมเสสยังตอบเสียงสั่น โจชัวขยับอีกครั้ง เบียดเข้าลึกขึ้นอีกหน่อย “ยังไม่...” อีกฝ่ายขยับอีกหน “อีกนิดเดียว...โจชัว”

ร่างด้านล่างคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ มันสั่นจนเขารู้สึกได้

โจชัวจึงขยับเน้นย้ำเข้าไปอีกครั้ง จนลึกเพียงพอจะให้กล้ามเนื้อภายในช่องทางนั้นบีบเกร็งขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“ตรงนี้ ตรงนี้โจชัว” เขากระซิบเสียงเบา เส้นผมสีดำนั้นยุ่งเหยิง

โจชัวหยุดแล้วจ้องลงไปที่ร่างด้านล่าง

สบเข้ากับดวงตาที่ดูเว้าวอนและเปียกชื้น

“ตรงนี้…”

โจชัวยกขาทั้งสองเขาขึ้นพาดบ่าไว้ แล้วขยับต่ออย่างรุนแรงขึ้น เน้นย้ำในจุดที่เขาบอก

“ต้องเป็นตรงนี้ถึงจะถูกใจแพศยาอย่างท่านงั้นสิ” ร่างด้านบนยังพึมพำถ้อยคำส่อเสียด

ผ่านไปไม่กี่นาที โมเสสก็เริ่มหอบหนักขึ้น แก่นกายเขาแข็งขืน ใกล้จะถึงจุดสูงสุดเต็มที

โจชัวยังไม่อนุญาตให้เขาใช้มือ

โมเสสร่างกระตุกและปลดปล่อยของเหลวออกมาระหว่างที่อีกฝ่ายยังขยับแรง ร่างด้านล่างทิ้งน้ำหนักลงบนพื้นอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน แม้ตัวจะยังสั่นไปมาจากการกระแทก

โจชัวก้มลง จูบที่ริมฝีปากเขาเบาๆ แล้วเขาก็จูบตอบ

อย่างที่พวกเขามักทำ

โจชัวผละออก แต่ใบหน้าพวกเขายังแนบชิด “ท่านเสร็จได้โดยที่ไม่ต้องทำอย่างอื่นอย่างที่ผู้ชายเขาทำกันด้วยซ้ำ”

นั่นทำให้โมเสสหลับตาลง

โจชัวขยับต่อไปอีกสักพักใหญ่ จนปลดปล่อยเข้าภายในร่างอีกคนอีกหนหนึ่ง

เขารู้สึกว่าช่องท้องตนคับแน่นด้วยของเหลว และมันให้ความรู้สึกที่ไม่สบายตัวนัก

ชายหนุ่มด้านบนเงยใบหน้าชุ่มเหงื่อขึ้น เขายกมือ ปาดเส้นผมยาวออกจากใบหน้า

นอกจากแรงปรารถนาแล้ว โจชัวยังดูโกรธขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

และเขาแสดงสีหน้าตกใจเมื่อโจชัวยังจับเขาพลิกตะแคง ยกขาเขาขึ้นเพียงข้างเดียว แล้วขยับต่อ

โจชัวเห็นสีหน้าเขาจึงพูดอีก “ข้าน่าจะยังต่อได้อีกครั้งหนึ่ง”

ครั้งนี้โจชัวไม่ได้บังคับให้เขาพูดอะไร อีกฝ่ายขยับในจังหวะที่ช้าลง แต่ก็ดูรีบเร่งเพียงให้ตนเองเสร็จ

มันเป็นครั้งที่สามที่โจชัวปลดปล่อยในตัวเขาในคืนนั้น

โมเสสยังสั่นไปทั้งร่าง

“ควรเป็นท่านหรือข้าที่ถูกปาหินจนตายดีล่ะ?” โจชัวเอ่ยขึ้นทั้งที่ยังไม่ถอนตัวออก ยกมือขึ้นเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีเข้มของร่างด้านล่างอย่างเบามือ ผิดกับทั้งหมดที่เขาเพิ่งทำลงไป

โมเสสหลับตาลง เอ่ยเสียงเบา

“ไม่มี”

โจชัวจึงยิ้ม

“ข้านอนกับท่านคืนนี้ได้” ชายหนุ่มดึงตัวออกไปในที่สุด เขาใช้ผ้าเช็ดทำความสะอาดตนเองเพียงเล็กน้อย “ใครๆ ก็รู้ว่าข้ารับใช้ท่านได้ตลอดเวลา”

โมเสสค่อยๆ ดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมร่างตน เขาเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะพูดอะไร และยิ่งกังวลว่าจะมีใครได้ยิน

เพราะโทษนั้นควรถึงตาย

โจชัวทิ้งตัวลงนอน ห่างออกจากเขาไปหน่อย

“ไม่มีใครสงสัยในความวิปริตของท่านหรอก โมเช”

เขาอยู่กับโจชัวในกระโจมไปจนเช้า

แต่กลับไม่ได้หลับตาลงเลย


End file.
